A Real Walk to Remember
by Akyia Rain
Summary: What if the path changed? What if Jamie didn't die? From Landon's POV. (RR, please)
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of AWTR . Many surprises and milestones for this young couple. Told from Landon's POV.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to A Walk to Remember, but I wish I did!   
  
(Scene opens the day following their wedding; Landon and Jamie are sitting in the doctors office. Landon starts.)  
  
As we sat in the blank room, waiting on the doctor. I reached over and took Jamie's hand. I admired the gold band that now sat on her finger for only a moment before she glanced over at me and smiled. However, the smile couldn't hide the mounting nervousness in her eyes.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright, baby," I whispered to her when I would feel her pulse start to flood through her hand.   
  
"All I need is a miracle, Landon, just one big miracle," She said as she leaned her head onto my shoulder.   
  
It broke my heart to see her so nervous and scared. Just as I was about to tell her that I loved her, the door opened.   
  
Doctor Andrews walked in and smiled at us both, "Hello Jamie, Landon. Congratulations. That was a beautiful ceremony yesterday." Jamie immediately started smiling and looked over at me, then looked back at Dr. Andrews.   
  
"Thank you. We were just so glad you could come," Jamie replied. Living in Beaufort, everyone always comes to everything but Jamie was sincerely grateful to everyone for coming.  
  
  
  
"Well, it was beautiful. So, you're here about your most recent blood tests..." Dr. Andrews started. Jamie nodded gracefully.   
  
"All I can say is that your blood test came back clean," Dr. Andrews finished. Jamie looked confused but excited, however I had no idea what was going on.  
  
"What does that mean exactly?" I asked, "what will she be able to do? Is she going to be alright down the road?"  
  
The doctor looked at us both and softly said, "Anything she wants, and yes, Jamie is in remission."  
  
Jamie smiled from ear to ear. She first hugged Dr. Andrews, then turned to me, kissed me and said, "that was my miracle." All I could do was hold her since I was too speechless to talk. Jamie started to cry softly in my arms but I just kept telling her that I loved her over and over again.   
  
Dr. Andrews explained that even though Jamie was in remission, we still had to be careful. She told us that we could start planning for things a few months from now. As we left the doctor's office, I could tell that Jamie had a spring in her step.   
  
When we got to the car, I opened her door, but instead of getting in, she jumped into my arms.  
  
"I forgot to mention, I love you so much, Landon." She whispered as she kissed my cheek.   
  
"I love you too, baby. This has been one of the best days of my life." Jamie looked deep in my eyes and right into my soul. I loved it when she looked at me that way. She smiled softly and kissed me with everything she had.   
  
While we drove back home, Jamie and I talked about everything that we wanted to do now. Jamie burst into tears. I pulled over and turned towards her.  
  
"What's the matter, baby?"  
  
"I never...I never thought that this would happen to me Landon. Never, not once since I found out that I had Leukemia, did I think this would happen..." she breathed heavily, "I mean I've always had the faith but I guess I didn't think I would make it long enough to be married; and now with this remission, its more than I've ever prayed for." She finished, letting out a large sigh.   
  
As I watched her breathe slowly, I felt the faith that Jamie always talked about, for probably the first time in my life. When Jamie told me that she was okay, I started the car and we continued on our way. It wasn't long until we were at Reverend Sullivan's home to tell him the good news.   
  
As Jamie sped from the car to the house, I stayed behind. While shedding a tear, I prayed.  
  
'Thank you God for giving me Jamie and for making her healthy. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't have her anymore. Thank you so much.' I wiped the tear from my eye and walked into the house.  
  
Jamie and her father had just sat down as I walked over to Jamie, sat down and took her hand. I noticed that it had no longer bothered the reverend to see me with Jamie, the way it had before.   
  
"So, what's the news, kids?" the reverend started, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
"Well," Jamie began clenching my hand, "I talked with Dr. Andrews today..." she was cut off by the reverend.  
  
"AND?!" the reverend demanded.  
  
"I'm...I'm in...remission, daddy. I'm going to be okay. Isn't that great?!" Jamie practically screamed. The reverend immediately stood up and began hugging his daughter.  
  
"That's wonderful Jamie! Thank the Lord! Thank the Lord." The reverend said as he walked over to me. "You helped her to this, you know. Landon, I can't thank you enough either." the reverend finished, almost in tears.  
  
"Actually, Sir, it was Jamie that saved me. If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I'd be right now."  
  
"Oh, enough with that 'sir' stuff, Landon. You are my son now after all, call me Bert." the reverend said reassuringly.   
  
Jamie, the reverend and I talked for a couple of hours following that. We told the reverend about our plans to travel and what Dr. Andrews had told us. As we were leaving, the reverend hugged Jamie and whispered, "I love you so much, Jamie." I was always drawn to this because growing up, I could never imagine Hegbert capable of loving anything or anyone. But he truly with all his heart loved his daughter, sometimes I thought more than God.   
  
Jamie and I got into the car and drove to my mother's house. Jamie and I lived temporarily in the loft above the garage, until we could find a place of our own. As I pulled the car up to the garage, Jamie started to speak softly.  
  
"Landon..." Jamie started.  
  
"Yea, baby?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about having a family?" Jamie said almost in a whisper.   
  
Honestly, I had never thought about having a family. But it was the innocent way she said it that made me say, "Yes of course I want a family."  
  
"Well, I guess I just started thinking about my life and the new direction it's taken and I guess I just would like to start a family," Jamie confessed to me.  
  
While we were walking up to the loft, I followed slower behind just to watch her. I started thinking about Jamie as a mother and I started seeing her nestling a little baby while singing to it while sitting in a rocking chair. I could just see the smile on her face and how beautiful she looked. I began to realize that I wanted to have a family just as much as she did. I called to her as she opened the door.   
  
"Were you serious about the family?"  
  
"Of course I was, Landon. I want to have a family. Even more, I want to be a mother," Jamie said sincerely.   
  
"I want to be a father, Jamie. I want a little piece of us that we can share."  
  
Jamie's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around me. That night as we laid in each other's arms, I started to wonder what this wonderful person was doing with a guy like me; but as I watched the moonlight dance across her face, I fell in love with her even more.   
  
The next week, I had to start my job. I worked as the assistant manager for Mel's Fish and Fry in Gainsport, not far from Beaufort. I liked the job, good money, good benefits and right on the ocean, and at sunset, there is no other place to be but on the ocean. Jamie worked with her father at the church with a program that she started for young children. Her job didn't pay much, but working as a disciple for the Lord was all the payment she needed.   
  
We both worked steadily and before we knew it, it was late August and time for a visit to Dr. Andrews. Jamie's appointment was scheduled for a late Tuesday afternoon, and I'm sure your wondering why I remembered that so fondly. Well, that was the day that our lives changed. Again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once again we were sitting in the pale white room waiting on Dr. Andrews and the results of Jamie's blood tests. This visit wasn't as nervous as the last, but still we had to wonder if there was something wrong.   
  
As the door began to creak, Jamie and I gave it our full attention. Dr. Andrews walked in and greeted us as she always had. She sat down in her chair and asked us how we've been doing.   
  
"Well, busy but not too busy. We found a house, so we've been slowly decorating. But nothing out of the ordinary." Jamie modestly said.   
  
I nodded. Dr. Andrews smiled and congratulated us on our house. She looked back at her desk and opened Jamie's file.   
  
"So I guess your wondering the results of your blood tests." Dr. Andrews started. Jamie and I both nodded at the same time.   
  
"Well, all the tests came back, however we found something. Just a little something," Dr. Andrews stopped.  
  
Jamie's body almost went into shock as she grabbed for my hand.   
  
"What kind of something? What is it?"  
  
"Nothing that won't go away in eight months. Congratulations. The two of you are going to have a baby," Dr. Andrews casually said.   
  
My heart had stopped in my chest as Jamie put her hand over her mouth.  
  
  
  
"You mean...I'm...pregnant," Jamie asked unsurely.  
  
"Yes. Your pregnant Jamie. Due date...let's see...March 10th. A spring baby. That should be a great time to welcome a baby," Dr. Andrews responded.   
  
Jamie began to cry, so I took her in my arms and held her close to me.  
  
  
  
"Landon...we're going to have a family. I'm going to be a mother. I love you so much. Landon, I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Jamie. You are going to be a great mother."  
  
Dr. Andrews interrupted, "Jamie, Landon. Now we need to start making appointments for your monthly check-ups and ultrasound. If you need to check your schedules first, you can give me a call. Here are some things on what to expect in the up-coming month or two. By then you should come back in to see me. Any questions?"   
  
We both shook our heads 'no.'  
  
  
  
"Okay, then, your on your way. Congratulations to you both," she finished and left.   
  
When we stood up, Jamie touched her stomach gently. She looked up at me.  
  
"I can't believe there is something growing inside of me. Our baby," I walked over to Jamie and put my hand over hers. She nestled into my arms and whispered, "Now we have to tell our families."  
  
I hadn't really thought that far. We'd only been married for three months and Jamie was supposed to be recovering and taking it easy during the first stage of remission. But still, with all the things we needed to worry about, we just kinda pushed aside. The baby was our main priority.  
  
On the drive home, Jamie was talking about the nursery and baby names, but I couldn't hear any of it. I was more concerned with how our families would take the news. I knew that my mom would be excited, but what about my father? What about Jamie's father? Just as I was starting to imagine all the terrible things that might happen, Jamie screamed, "LANDON! Look OUT!"  
  
I had swerved into the other lane. I quickly corrected and apologized profusely.   
  
"Landon, it's okay. I'm nervous about this too," she said, smiling.   
  
I thought to myself 'how did she know?' But that was the thing about Jamie. She always knew what I was thinking. Sometimes I wondered if she was psychic.   
  
We got to our house, and as we walked in, it had a different feeling. In eight months, the house that Jamie and I shared, would be a home to Jamie, the baby and me. It seemed unreal that this morning we left unaware, and this afternoon we come home and there was a baby. It's strange how quickly your life can change.   
  
No matter how great our baby news was, it couldn't have come at a worse time. Jamie and I were both very busy at our jobs. Mel's was wrapping up the last of the summertime visitors, which meant that stock and inventory needed to be done badly and Jamie was getting ready for the school year to begin so she could start her new church school program. Time seemed like it got away from us forever because by the time we actually started to slow down, Jamie was in her third month. It was the end of September and her first ultrasound was right around the corner, when we both realized that we hadn't even mentioned Jamie's pregnancy to anyone.   
  
Jamie had come up with the idea that we would have them all over for supper and tell them the good news. Jamie always wanted to have a fancy dinner party in our new home so what better time than this. We had both called our parents and made sure they were all available to come over on the night we had planned. My father, the hardest one to rely on, was actually the first one to tell us he and his wife could come. I hadn't seen my father since our wedding, where he stood as the best man, but I was still glad he was coming. Even though he wasn't the best dad to me, I still wanted him to be the best grandfather to our child.   
  
The night of our dinner approached and being that I was so nervous, Jamie made me leave the kitchen. She wanted everything to turn our perfect and my nervousness was throwing off her concentration. I walked into the hallway and sat down on the bench. I looked up at a picture of Jamie and I on our wedding day. Jamie looked incredible that day. Every picture that was sitting on the bookcase had Jamie's radiant smile in it. I loved the way she smiled. She always made it a point to smile with her whole heart, and it showed.   
  
I continued to sit there, waiting for Jamie to ask me for help, but she never said a word. So I continued to look at the pictures and twist my wedding band, which I had begun to do a lot more since we found out about the baby. Just as I started to clench my hands together, Jamie screamed my name. I ran into the kitchen immediately.  
  
"Jamie, what's the matter? What happened?"  
  
"Landon, I felt the baby. It moved. Here, put your hand here." I touched her belly but I didn't feel anything. She was smiling from ear to ear, "Did you feel anything?"  
  
I couldn't stand to say no to her, so I told her I felt a little something but not much. She seemed satisfied and just as I turned from her, the doorbell rang. It was my mother and Reverend Sullivan.   
  
"Hi, baby," my mother said as she hugged me and walked in the door.   
  
"Hello, Landon. How's Mel treating you?" the reverend asked.  
  
"Oh, just great. He told me I have great potential to be manager."  
  
  
  
"Well, congratulations Landon, that's great news," the reverend stated.   
  
Just as I closed the door, Jamie came out of the kitchen with her apron still on.   
  
"Hi daddy! How are you?" Jamie exclaimed as she hugged her father.  
  
"Just fine, Jamie. Just fine. How has my little girl been doing?" the reverend asked.  
  
"Busy. The kids miss you during the day. But other than that, nothing has changed much," Jamie modestly said. Reverend Sullivan had been working down at the Children's Hospital in Albert County, so most of his days were spent away from the church.   
  
"We're just waiting on Landon's father and we should be ready for dinner," Jamie said, walking back into the kitchen.   
  
"Let me give you a hand, honey," my mother said, following Jamie.  
  
The Reverend and I were still standing in the hallway. He walked over to the bookcase and admired the pictures that were on it. His eyes slowly moved over all the pictures and ended on the large picture that hung on the wall.   
  
"Jamie couldn't have been happier that day, Landon. You were always her miracle. She told me everyday. And honestly, I didn't want to believe her, but she proved me wrong. I really hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me," the reverend said while looking at the floor. I could tell that took a lot to say that, even though he was a man of the Lord, he wasn't invincible.   
  
"I never thought wrong of you at all. I'm sure that more people in this town thought I was nothing more than a trouble-maker. You had all the right to think that way. You were trying to protect Jamie. I understand that," I reassuringly said. 


	3. Chapter 3

While standing there, the reverend moved to me and hugged me.   
  
"Even if I didn't have Jamie anymore, you'd still be my son. You always will be Landon, you always will."  
  
The reverend began to cry and I tried to comfort him as much as I could but just as I started to speak, the doorbell rang again.   
  
I pulled away from him to answer the door. It was my father and his wife.   
  
"Hey dad!"  
  
  
  
"Hey Landon, how the hell have you been, son?" my father said, just noticing the reverend, "Oh, I'm sorry, reverend. Didn't mean to...I mean...ya know..."  
  
"I understand, Mr. Carter," the reverend said as he walked over to my father, "How have you been, David?" The reverend finished.  
  
"Just fine. You remember my wife Gina?" My father responded introducing his twenty-six year old wife.  
  
"Ah, yes. Mrs. Carter, how are you?" the reverend asked.   
  
"Okay. Wow, Landon! Your house is beautiful." Gina replied practically avoiding the reverend.   
  
"Thanks, Jamie decorated it," I responded modestly.  
  
Just as I finished, my mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.   
  
"Jamie says we should be almost ready..." she stopped when she saw my father with his arms wrapped around Gina, "...um...to eat, if you all want to move into the dining room."  
  
I could sense that it bothered my mother to see him with another woman. Plus, this was the first time in three years that my dad brought Gina to anything. My mother didn't hate Gina, but she was my father's 'new' wife.   
  
"Hi, Beth. How have you been?" my father asked.  
  
"Just fine, David. I've been keeping busy," my mother quickly said as she left the room. Jamie came walking out of the kitchen and as soon as she saw my father, she smiled.  
  
"David, oh my word! How are you? It's been so long," She said hugging him.  
  
"I've been okay. Been pretty busy up at the hospital, but that's never changed. You look positively radiant tonight," My father complimented.   
  
"Okay, everybody. It's time to eat, so lets head into the dining room." Jamie announced gracefully.  
  
We all sat down and admired the feast Jamie had prepared. Jamie sat next to me near the head of the table. She took my hand and smiled. She tapped on her glass and nodded for me to stand up. I did and Jamie followed. Jamie squeezed my hand very tight as she started to talk.   
  
"As you all know, Landon and I have been through quite a bit in the last couple of months. Our engagement, wedding and my remission, but soon we're going to be adding an other item on that list," she paused, "because in six months, we'll be having a baby."  
  
My mother, of course, was the first one to congratulate us. She was really excited to become a grandma.   
  
My father also congratulated us, but when Jamie looked over at her father, he didn't look happy at all. The reverend set his napkin on his plate and walked into the hallway. Jamie excused herself and followed her father.   
  
"Daddy? What's the matter? Aren't you happy for us? For the baby?" Jamie asked.   
  
"Jamie, I am happy for you. A baby is a true blessing from God, but you shouldn't put your body through this. Even though you're in remission, your body is still very weak. How many times do you think God will save you, Jamie? Congratulations on the baby. Give Landon my regards," the reverend finished and left the house. Jamie came back to the table, but on the verge of tears. She apologized for her father's absence.   
  
As we finished dinner and my parents left, Jamie sat silently in the kitchen while I finished the dishes. She started to cry gently.  
  
"My father doesn't want me to have this baby, Landon. I can't believe that he thinks I ask God for all these things. I just wish that he would see the good in all of this," Jamie finished, sobbing.  
  
"Baby, he didn't mean that. Your father doesn't want to lose you Jamie. You are his whole world. Just don't let what he said get to you; he'll come around. Plus Dr. Andrews said that you are perfectly fine to have a baby."  
  
Jamie smiled under her tears, "I love you, Landon." She hugged me.   
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
  
  
Time continued on as usual, but with one new thing, Jamie kept getting bigger. There were so many things that needed to be done or even started, but first, Jamie had to have her first ultra-sound. The week before Christmas, Jamie and I went back to doctor's office, but this time, it wasn't Dr. Andrews.  
  
"Hi there, you must be Jamie and Landon. How are you two?" the new doctor asked.   
  
"Well, just fine. A little pregnant but doing okay," Jamie said rubbing her belly.   
  
"That's wonderful. Oh, and by the way, my name is Dr. Julie Switzowski, but you can just call me Dr. Julie. Dr. Andrews referred me to your case because I specialize in delivering babies to former and recent cancer patients. Dr. Andrews wants me to review your case and your pregnancy because in cases like yours, there are sometimes small complications that normal OBGYN doctors don't look for or notice. That's why Dr. Andrews wanted me to meet with you," she finished.   
  
"Okay," Jamie said. "So you'll be our new doctor?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, if that's alright with the two of you. I would be very honored," Dr. Julie stated.   
  
"Alright. Well, I am okay with that, if you are," Jamie said looking over at me. I nodded.  
  
"And I am okay with whatever you want."  
  
"Alright, then," Dr. Julie shook our hands. "You are in good hands, I promise. Now let's go take some pictures of your baby," she added.  
  
Jamie and I followed Dr. Julie down a long hallway into a semi-lit room.   
  
"Now, Jamie, if you wouldn't mind, hop up on the table and we'll get this party started," Dr. Julie lightheartedly said.   
  
Jamie had me help her up on the table. She laid back and Dr. Julie lifted Jamie's shirt over her belly.  
  
"Okay, Jamie, brace yourself. This jelly stuff is really cold," Dr. Julie warned.  
  
Just as Dr. Julie started to squeeze the jelly onto Jamie's stomach, Jamie gave out a little sigh.   
  
"This is cold," Jamie said.  
  
Dr. Julie smiled and nodded. I was still holding Jamie's hand. She looked up at me, smiled and mouthed 'I love you.' I said it back to her and kissed her gently. Just as I did, the baby moved, and Jamie started to giggle.  
  
"I think it likes that, too," she said softly.   
  
Dr. Julie brought over her little scanner that would take pictures of our baby. When she started, a loud beating noise filled the room.   
  
"And that, folks, is your baby's heartbeat," Dr. Julie informed us. She moved away from Jamie's belly and turned on a little TV set.  
  
"Are you two ready to see your baby?" Dr. Julie asked. Jamie nodded. "Okay, here we go," Dr Julie said as she pressed the scanner back to her belly.  
  
As she did that, a fuzzy white blob came on the screen. The heartbeat noise came back again. As Dr. Julie moved the scanner of Jamie's belly, she stopped every now and then, explaining what everything was.   
  
"Here are the arms, and that's a leg." Dr. Julie would explain slowly. "Now, did the two of you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Julie asked.  
  
"You mean you can tell already?" I asked.  
  
"Landon, do you want to know?" Jamie asked very innocently.   
  
"I do if you do."  
  
"I want to know. I want to know what to call it." Jamie said.   
  
"So, that's a yes?" Dr Julie asked. Jamie looked at me and I looked at Dr. Julie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dr. Julie smiled and moved to a spot on the blob. She pointed. "Now, that right there, that's not an arm. You'll be having a little boy."  
  
Jamie started to tear up. I kissed her forehead.   
  
"A boy. Landon, we're going to have a little boy. I am so happy," Jamie said, now crying a lot.   
  
"I know, baby. This is great. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. I love our little boy. Thank you, Dr. Julie," Jamie said gratefully.  
  
"No problem. This is what I live for. Congratulations. you guys." Dr. Julie said.  
  
I helped Jamie sit up and she smiled from ear to ear, like she always did. I felt a new sense of self. I was going to be having a son. I knew, though, in my heart, that Jamie wanted a daughter so they could do all the mother-daughter things that she never got, but I think that she was happy just being able to be a mother.  
  
  
  
When we walked out of the clinic, Jamie looked at me and asked, "What kind of complications did you think she was talking about?"   
  
I had to think about what she had said. I was so excited that we knew what our baby was that I forgotten what Dr. Julie told us earlier.   
  
"I guess I don't know, baby. Maybe we should go ask her."  
  
Jamie shook her head, "If it was something really serious, she would have told us while we were still there. I'll ask more on my next visit."  
  
Even though Jamie said that she was fine, I don't know that I believed her. I could see that there was still something that was bothering her. When we got to the car, I opened her door and I helped her into the car.   
  
"So do you think we should stop by your father's house and tell him the news?"  
  
"I don't really think that he'll want to know, Landon. He seemed really upset with me at dinner," Jamie exclaimed.   
  
"Jamie that was two months ago. I think he'll be alright with it now. Especially since he's going to have a grandson soon."  
  
"Fine. Let's go talk to him but I don't think he'll care," Jamie said in a defeated attitude.  
  
  
  
This had been the first time in almost a year that I had seen Jamie this upset about anything. The only other time was when Belinda and Dean made a flyer about Jamie at school. Jamie seemed really upset when we drove up to the reverend's house. I stopped and helped Jamie out of the car.   
  
Jamie and I walked up to the door. As I rang the doorbell, Jamie put a big smile on his face. Reverend Sullivan's secretary came to the door, very pleased to see Jamie.   
  
"Jamie, it's great to see you again. Congratulations on the baby. That's wonderful news. You know, it's all your father talks about. His little grandchild," Mrs. Radine said.  
  
"Really?" Jamie asked confused.  
  
"Oh, yes. Your father couldn't be happier for the two of you," Mrs. Radine finished and directed us to his office. Jamie's smile went from being completely fake to a radiant, beaming, true smile.   
  
Reverend Sullivan was on the phone when we walked into the room. He looked up to excuse Mrs. Radine and looked very shocked when he saw Jamie and I standing there.   
  
"Yes, but I will have to call you back. No, my daughter and son-in-law are here. Okay, Bill, you take care and God bless," the reverend finished and hung up the phone. He walked over to Jamie, hugged her and started to apologize.   
  
"Jamie, honey, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. That was unbelievably childish of me and I feel horrible. Can you ever forgive this bitter old man?" the reverend asked in a pitiful tone of voice.   
  
"Of course, daddy!" Jamie said, "Plus, Landon and I have something we need to tell you," Jamie began. Hegbert went back to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Well, I met my new doctor today. Her name is Dr. Julie and she specializes in delivering babies to recent and former cancer patients. We also had our first ultrasound and got to see and hear our baby," Jamie looked at me, " and our son is progressing along fine," she finished, now looking at Hegbert.  
  
Hegbert practically had tears in his eyes, "A son. That is really wonderful, Jamie. I am so happy for the two of you."  
  
Jamie took my hand and smiled again. She knew that the baby was a blessing and, just as she stood up to hug her father, the baby started kicking harder than she had ever felt. She grabbed my hand and put in on her belly and motioned for her father to come over and feel the baby.  
  
Hegbert started laughing and said, "I think he's going to be a wild one. He'll definitely keep you two on your toes!" 


	4. Chapter 4

By February, Jamie looked as if she had swallowed a basketball. She was told by Dr. Julie to take everything easy from now on, so it was up to me to finish the nursery, which wasn't even close to being finished. Jamie had picked out a pattern after we found out we were having a boy that she thought would look adorable in the nursery.   
  
"Jamie, I can't figure this pattern out."   
  
"Hold on. I'll be right there," Jamie yelled from our bedroom. She walked into the nursery, looking as lovely as ever. "Let me see. You had it upside down, honey. There you go," she said, flipping the pattern around.   
  
"I see you got all the furniture put together. Everything is turning out perfect. Just perfect," Jamie said while rubbing her belly and looking at me.   
  
Just then, the small radio I had in the room started playing our wedding song. I looked back at Jamie and walked over to her.  
  
"May I have this dance, Mrs. Carter?"  
  
"Of course," Jamie said with at smile, "Can you believe that in one month we are going to be a family?"  
  
"I know, it's pretty weird. I mean weird in a good way though. I never thought that I would be so happy with anyone."   
  
"Landon," she whispered as she looked up at me, "Do you think I will be alright? I mean while I'm giving birth."   
  
This threw me a little off guard, since Dr. Julie told us we had nothing to worry about.   
  
"I think you're going to be just fine, Jamie. Dr. Julie said everything looked really good."  
  
"I know," Jamie said modestly, "But, what if?"  
  
"You'll be fine, baby. You'll be fine."   
  
We continued dancing for another ten minutes when Jamie heard the timer on the stove go off.   
  
"My pizza!" Jamie said enthusiastically.   
  
I kissed her and she was off. I looked away from her and back at the wall. I still hadn't made any process with the pattern, and I knew that it had to be done soon. As I started to trace the pattern on the wall, it all started coming together, like a great flood in my mind. This was where my son was going to be in a month. I was going to be responsible for another human life. Jamie and I were going to be parents. Soon enough, the emotions were taking over me and I had to stop. As I stood away from the wall, I realized that I had done the whole pattern while I was thinking about the baby.   
  
I looked around the room at all the furniture and walked over to a little lamp that Jamie had bought for the nursery. I turned it on and it started to play 'this little light of mine' in a softer tone. I almost started to cry. I walked over to the door and looked around the room one last time.   
  
"It's perfect," I whispered as I shut off the lights. The little lamp was still playing 'this little light of mine' as I shut the door.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and I saw Jamie sitting at the table crying.   
  
"Jamie, what's the matter?"  
  
"I...hurt..." Jamie said still crying, "It hurts...Landon...call Dr...Julie..."  
  
As I dialed the number to Dr. Julie, Jamie started sobbing even harder.   
  
"Dr. Julie, please. It's my wife, she's going into labor, I think. She says it hurts. I don't know. Okay, we'll be in shortly," I hung up the phone.  
  
"Okay, let's get you to the car," I helped Jamie out of her chair and to the car. Jamie had been afraid she would into labor in the middle of the night, so she packed lots of clothes and tucked them away in the trunk. I couldn't seem to drive fast enough to get her to the hospital. Every few seconds she would let out a loud scream and then started to sob again. I didn't even know what to say to her.   
  
We finally made it to the hospital. I helped her out of the car and into a wheelchair. Dr. Julie's nurse was waiting for us to arrive.   
  
When we met up with her, she started asking me questions that I didn't really know the answer to. But Jamie breathed through them as the nurse wrote everything down. The nurse got us to the room and started helping Jamie out of her clothes and into a robe. She told me that I had to try and make her as comfortable as possible.   
  
I sat down next to the bed and started rubbing her head. She took my hand and looked over at me.   
  
"This is it, Landon. I love you so much," She said as quietly as I had heard her all night.   
  
"I love you too, baby. I'm right here for you."  
  
Just then, Dr. Julie walked in.   
  
"Quite the night to be having a baby, don't you think?" she said jokingly.  
  
I chuckled a little but Jamie didn't find anything funny at that moment.   
  
"Well, here's what's going to happen for now. We are going to monitor your progress and contractions. When you start to get really close to being fully dilated, we'll start to push. But for right now, we think it would be safest and most comfortable to you if we gave you something for these contractions," She finished.   
  
Jamie took to the sedatives right away. She started to fall asleep. I decided that while she was asleep that I would start to call our families.   
  
"Hegbert first, Jamie would want him here," I picked up the phone and dialed his number. I looked at the clock behind me. A quarter past eleven.   
  
"Hello..." Hegbert said groggily as he answered the phone.  
  
"Um...Hegbert? It's Landon."   
  
"Landon. Is something the matter? Is it Jamie?" Hegbert was starting to get worried.  
  
"Well, Jamie went into labor earlier this evening. We're already at the hospital."  
  
"Thank the Lord. Is she okay? I mean is she doing alright?" Hegbert asked.  
  
"Yes, she's fine. Dr. Julie gave her a sedative and she's sleeping right now."   
  
"How far along is she?" Hegbert asked.  
  
"About five centimeters. Dr. Julie said she's progressing pretty fast. I knew that Jamie would want you here with her."  
  
"I should be to the hospital in about thirty minutes. What floor are you on?" Hegbert said.  
  
" Fifth floor, room 518."  
  
"Alright, I will be there shortly. Tell Jamie I love her for me, Landon," Hegbert said.  
  
"I will, Sir. See you shortly." I hung up the phone.  
  
Just as I sat back in my chair, I heard Jamie stain to talk.   
  
"Jamie, you're awake."  
  
"Was that daddy?" she whispered.  
  
I nodded, "He'll be here in about a half an hour."  
  
"Okay," she whispered again and nodded off again.  
  
I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. She smiled gently and mouthed 'I love you' before she fell asleep.  
  
I sat there, my hand in hers, with my head resting near her. Dr. Julie's nurse walked in and woke me up.   
  
"Dr. Julie wants to know if you need anything?"   
  
"No, I'm alright for now. Just a little tired."  
  
"Most new daddy's are," she said smiling. "I'll be back in to check on Jamie's progress in about ten minutes, if you want to start waking her up."  
  
I nodded as she walked out of the room. I heard the nurse say, "She's right in there," and Hegbert walked in.   
  
"Landon, how are you?" Hegbert greeted as he walked into the room.  
  
"Just fine, Sir. How was the drive?"  
  
"Long. But I managed. How is she?" Hegbert asked.  
  
"Tired, but Dr. Julie's nurse should be in to check on her soon."  
  
Hegbert nodded and walked over to Jamie, touched her forehead and smiled.   
  
"Jamie...Jamie, honey?" Hegbert whispered.  
  
"...da...daddy?" Jamie said, slowly waking up.  
  
"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" Hegbert asked.   
  
"Tired and icky," Jamie replied.   
  
Dr. Julie's nurse walked in again.   
  
"Is everybody doing alright?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about everybody else, but I'm ready to have this baby already," Jamie said. Hegbert and I chuckled. Dr. Julie's nurse put on her gloves and checked Jamie.  
  
"Nine centimeters. I'll have to call Dr. Julie. Jamie, I'm glad you're ready because this baby is coming out shortly," she finished and washed her hands.   
  
Jamie looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. Are you?" Jamie asked.   
  
I nodded and helped her sit up. Dr. Julie walked in and asked us if we were ready to get the party started. Jamie nodded.   
  
Dr. Julie was washing her hands and getting all her things together. Her nurse was prepping Jamie for the birth.   
  
Jamie was ready, Dr. Julie was ready. Everything was ready for our son to come out. Hegbert opted to wait for word from me that she was alright and that our son was healthy.   
  
Dr. Julie walked over to Jamie, "Are we ready?"  
  
Jamie nodded.   
  
"Alright," Dr. Julie started, "We're going to have you push gradually at first. We have to get through a ten count before you can relax. Okay?"  
  
Jamie nodded again.   
  
"Okay, let's push." Dr. Julie said. Her nurse started counting. I watched Jamie and started counting myself. Jamie's face went from red to blue in a matter of seconds. Jamie stopped as soon as she heard 'ten' be called out.   
  
Dr. Julie encouraged Jamie to keep pushing. Jamie pushed for only about ten minutes when Dr. Julie said that the head was out. Jamie pushed one last time and there he was. Our little boy. Our child. He was finally here. Dr. Julie handed him to Jamie. Jamie started crying in joy. I couldn't even believe my eyes. Jamie was holding our son.  
  
"Hello, baby boy. Hello. I'm your mommy and that's your daddy, baby." Jamie said still crying.   
  
"What are we going to call him?"   
  
"How about Matthew? Matthew Rollins Carter?" Jamie asked shyly.   
  
"Matthew. That's a good name for him. Hi, little Matthew."   
  
Dr. Julie's nurse excused herself and took Matthew. She weighed him and did his foot and hand prints. "6 lbs 9 oz, about 23 inches, and a strong healthy baby," she said handing him back to Jamie.   
  
"Go get daddy, please Landon," Jamie asked.  
  
"Okay," I said kissing her forehead.  
  
Hegbert was waiting just down the hall. I walked out to him and he stood up.  
  
"Well?" Hegbert asked.  
  
"Matthew Rollins Carter. 6lbs 9oz, 23 inches, and as healthy as an ox."  
  
"Oh! Thank the Lord! How's Jamie doing?" Hegbert asked worriedly.   
  
"She's perfect. Dr. Julie said she had a clean labor and delivery. She and Matthew should be ready to go home tomorrow."  
  
"Wonderful. Can I...see her?" Hegbert asked slowly.  
  
"Of course." 


End file.
